Avengers Restaurant
by Ika234789
Summary: After another battle and destroying the city again the team now has to face their biggest challenge ever... working in a restaurant. -ONE-SHOT-


(A/n: New one-shot! Yippee! And to everyone still waiting patiently for my other story A day in Ikebukuro I only have two chapters left and then I will post it so thank you for waiting I promise the Hiatus is almost over! Now enjoy this one-shot. )

* * *

Crunching and crumbling the sounds of buildings falling to the ground could be heard all around as Captain America and his team sighed in relief at another won battle against Loki. As they started to leave dragging an angry tied up god, shouting halted their movement turning to the source they noticed an angry man waving a broken broom.

"So you think just because you are superhero's you can destroy my restaurant and get away with it! I think not you are going to pay for this!" The man exclaimed grabbing Captain America's arm and forcibly beginning to drag him away with a confused team watching.

"What?" was the only thing Captain America could manage to say? As he was lead to a small broken down restaurant. "You and your team are going to have to pay for this and I have the perfect solution" the man smirked pushing Captain America into the building.

"Sir I can promise SHIELD will pay for any repairs" Captain America bargained stumbling a bit trying to get footing. "Fuck SHIELD! Now go get changed into this" The man threw some clothing into Captain Americas hands "And that goes for your team too," he pointed at the still stunned team quietly approaching.

Iron Man finally being the first to break out of his shock quickly interjected "Wait pal we have a criminal we must secure so we can't do what you are asking." he motioned to the tied up fuming god. "Its John, and he can work too then." John stated bluntly ending the conversation with a point and glare.

Defeated the team went to get changed.

XXXX

"Okay! I will now explain jobs Redhead is hostess, Playboy your bartender, Goldilocks you're the chef, Grumpy you're the dishwasher, Sunglasses your busboy, and are waiters will be the tied up guy and you Goody two shoes." John listed off ignoring the death glares and Hawkeye holding back Natasha from killing him. "But of course you can't be called that so give me names I can put on your tags." John huffed handing out his clipboard and pen.

"Do we have the firefighters on speed dial at this place?" Tony asked grabbing the clipboard. "No why?" John glared. "Well you got Thor as chef so be prepared for explosions and unnatural food." Tony shrugged. "My food will be the best food you have ever laid eyes on man of iron do not doubt my skills" Thor huffed. Pinching his nose John pointed "Just get to your stations and get that mask off the tied up guy!"

"I say we keep it on him." Tony smirked poking the huffing gods cheek as soon as John left into his office. "Tony just take the thing off its not like he is going to get far." Steve sighed watching Tony take out a marker. "Fury should have contacted us by now?" Natasha huffed maneuvering over to her station before grabbing the marker from the now pouting man.

"I bet this is some sort of weird punishment!" Hawkeye grumbled grabbing Bruce as they left toward the kitchen with Thor close behind. "Well whatever it is we will just have to prevail guys." Steve smiled tightly. "Fuck that if this is a punishment I say we make the most of it." Tony smirked forcibly pulling off the mask on Loki. "I AM NOT GOING TO SERVE YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!" was the first thing screeched. "SHUT UP!" John shouted throwing a cup hitting the god as he stormed into the room.

"We open in a few minutes! I don't care if you're the queen of England your going to serve now get your ass up NOW!" He shouted silencing the glaring god. "Wow" Tony and Steve murmured "Not even Natasha can make Loki shut up and she is the devil" Tony murmured getting a book thrown at him at the same time an explosion happened in the kitchen. "I FIGURED OUT THE MAGICAL BOX" Thor exclaimed happily running into the room.

"Were so fucked." Steve murmured watching all hell arise in the tiny restaurant.

XXXX

"Check Please!" A petite woman shouted over at table four. "Loki can you get that!" Steve shouted from his spot at giving menus at table seven. "I shouldn't be having to do this I am a god! You all should bow to me!" Loki shouted earning giggles. "Well if you didn't try and take over the world maybe this wouldn't have happened!" Tony snorted from his spot at the bar before turning to wink at the lady ogling him. "Silence, now what do you want?" Loki murmured not looking up from the clipboard.

"Um how about…" The man was silenced by another explosion. "I figured out the sizzling machine!" Thor shouted happily running out. "You mean the fryer?" Natasha asked motioning a group of people to their table completely ignoring the scared looks the people were giving that an explosion every ten minutes and a happy chef was completely normal.

"Yeah that!" Thor smiled. "How does Bruce not hulk out back there is beyond me?" Hawkeye murmured picking up some plates. "I gave him some music to listen to so he wouldn't hear the explosions," Natasha stated. "That works?" Steve asked unconvinced. "Yep" she stated simply. "Um sorry to interrupt your chat but would you not stand in a circle and GET TO WORK." John magically appeared.

"Right that" Hawkeye turned to see everyone staring "Yeah I'm out," He stated fleeing to the kitchen. "Well at least Loki seems to be handling things well." Steve smiled. "Um Cap actually he is threatening to enslave that person" Tony shouted from the bar. "Great" Steve sighed beginning to walk over before epically tripping and falling face first onto the ground. "Can we quit yet?" Steve murmured into the floor. "Nope" Tony grinned.

"BOW TO ME!" Loki screeched waving a menu. "BROTHER OF MINE STOP HARRASING THE CUSTOMOERS!" Thor entered the room waving a frying pan. "YOU DO NOT CONTROL ME THOR!" Loki threw his menu accidentally hitting a customer.

"What the heck guys!" The supposedly not dead Phil shouted silencing the room. "What the fuck! Phil your alive?" Tony shouted jumping over the bar counter making his way over to the small table. Pushing a hand through his hair Phil stuttered "Oh, um right I should have told you, um how about later." Immediately Phil got up and ran to the door only to be tackled by Hawkeye "Phil your alive!"

"Yep I'm alive and late um I promise I will explain everything later" and with that Phil pushed Hawkeye off and fled out the door. "He isn't going to explain shit is he?" Tony grumbled "Nope" Natasha said walking past grabbing a hold of Hawkeye. "Steve are you ever going to get off the floor?" Tony asked making his way to the bar. "When were fired." Was the reply back.

"Um guys the headphones stopped working" Bruce stated walking into the room only to trip over Steve and land face first into the ground. "Oh shit, EVERYONE RUN!" Tony shouted as Bruce started to Hulk out. "He is crushing me!" Steve shouted trying to push himself out.

Crashing and screaming could now be heard as the Hulk destroyed the restaurant. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" John shouted entering the room. "HULK ANGRY!" John's eye twitched "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! STOP DESTROYING MY RESTAURANT!"

"Bruce! Please how about you go outside and calm down?" Natasha stated slowly motioning towards the door trying to get the hulk to put down Loki before he hit John with him.

Huffing the hulk dropped Loki before slowly walking out the door. "That's it I have had enough all of you are fired!" John shouted. "YES!" Steve shouted happily ignoring the blood dripping off his face. "But first you better pay for all this damaged" John grumbled. "I can take care of that sir." Nick Fury finally fucking appeared at the doorway.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Tony shouted, "Hawaii dealing with important matters Stark and none of it is your fucking business." Fury replied pulling out a check. "Here sir and I am sorry for any inconvenience you have had." Handing the check to John, Fury turned with a swipe of the coat and walked out the door.

"Well guys it looks like were free" Steve smiled. "Um where's Loki?" A halfway naked Bruce asked entering the room. "SHIT!" Tony screeched "BROTHER NO!" Thor shouted. "Lets all agree never to do this again." Natasha said ignoring the screaming. "Agreed now lets go we have a Loki to find" Steve replied walking out the door with his team following all of them never wanting to enter a restaurant or look at one for a long time.


End file.
